Nunca lo supe
by Ginyspid
Summary: Hola! ps aqui escribiendo esta historia... esta como que rara porque esta mayormente basada en CCS pero con uno que otro personaje anexado de mi propia cuenta, y ps es algo meloso, y es mi primer fic, asi que leanlo y dejen reviews soy toda oidos...
1. oo

**Capitulo 1**

**O.o**

"Nunca supe como empezó todo esto, siempre pensé que solo era una amiga, no lo puedo creer el solo verla me hace sentir mariposas en el estomago, cuando hemos estado juntos desde pequeños… ah, esto es increíble, tenía que encontrármela justo aquí"-pensaba Shaoran mientras caminaba por el parque pensando sobre sus sentimientos y sobre lo que pensaba al respecto justo cuando…

- hola Shaoran qué sucedió, porque no fuiste a la escuela hoy?

-mmm… yo… y... yo… tenia fiebre y no puede ir, me perdí de algo interesante?

- si hicimos un trabajo en parejas, muy agradable, y yo quería estar contigo

-e… en serio?- ruborizándose- y de qué se trató?

-pues teníamos qué imaginar qué la persona qué teníamos enfrente era la persona más importante para nosotros en la vida y teníamos qué convencerla de ello, en realidad hacerla saberlo porque se tenia qué ir muy lejos , o algo por el estilo.

-mmm. Qué lastima qué no pude ir- dice Shaoran pensando qué habría sido una gran oportunidad

- Bueno creo qué me tengo qué ir, me están esperando, porque hoy me toca preparar la cena

- e…esta bien, entonces te veo mañana

-cya

Mientras Sakura se alejaba, alguien a muy poca distancia lanzaba al viento un: Te quiero, Sakura…

Al siguiente día en la escuela secundaria de la ciudad de Tomoeda un niño muy hermoso de tercero estaba lidiando consigo mismo porque no sabía qué hacer.

-Hola como estas, Shaoran- pregunta una pequeña vocecilla detrás de el, la cual lo dejo congelado completamente…

-he… ah… hola Sakura como estas?

-Pues ayer me sucedió algo muy extraño

-qué?

-bueno, en realidad lo soñé, pero no logro recordar todo… iba caminando por un pasillo muy oscuro, no tengo ni la menor idea de donde era, yo solo se qué iba buscando a alguien, de repente llegue hasta una escalera, yo sabía qué tenía qué ir por ahí, así qué subí corriendo, no escuchaba nada, pero yo se qué yo iba gritando el nombre de alguien, al llegar al siguiente pasillo, lo encontré, no logro recordar quien era, lo único qué logre entender era qué yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón, pero el estaba ahí tirado, como sin vida, había mucha sangre, y de repente empecé a escuchar todo lo qué sucedía y escuché a alguien riéndose muy macabramente, y justo en el momento en el qué estuve a punto de saber quien era esa persona, me desperté… pero yo se qué lo conozco…

- bastante interesante¿entonces no lograste saber quien era?

- nopi, porque sonó el despertador y Quero se puso todo loco porque se me hacía tarde para llegar a la escuela...

-SAKURA!

- he… quien me habla?

-hola mi niña hermosa como has estado? ( A quien me recuerda? )

-Tomoyo, pues bien le estaba contando a Shaoran qué anoche soñé qué iba caminando… y entonces me desperté.

- qué extraño, no te parece, justo ahora que ya todas las cartas han sido convertidas a cartas Sakura, a parte de qué todo eso fue hace tres años, yo creo qué ya no debería de haber nadie que intente hacerte daño o busque algo qué tenga qué ver con las cartas, porque quiero suponer qué iban tras esa persona porque tu la amabas con todo tu corazón y era una forma de hacerte daño…

Entonces sonó la campana del inicio de clases y todos se fueron a sus lugares, muy alegres porque por fin era viernes… pero había una persona qué no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura… y en todo lo qué había soñado.

Y así pasaban los días… y Sakura se daba cuenta de la presencia de aquel apuesto chico… al qué había conocido desde qué eran muy pequeños…

- No puedo creer cuanto ha cambiado- le decía a Tomoyo durante la clase de gimnasia -no puedo creer qué no lo haya notado…

-Vamos, solo no lo notaste porque el siempre está ahí junto a ti- le decía Tomoyo

-pero es qué alguna vez te podrías haber imaginado qué me llegara a gustar Shaoran?

-"Realmente siempre supe qué algún día te darías cuenta"- piensa Tomoyo- Supongo qué no Sakura…

Mientras tanto en algún lugar muy lejano…

-…Pero ni siquiera ella sabe con seguridad lo qué esta sintiendo en este momento- dice una voz algo aguda (como esas de típico secuaz)

-No importa estamos completamente seguros de qué si es el, no puede ser alguien más aunque cualquiera intente negarlo, eso se sabe desde qué eran muy pequeños los dos…

En la casa de Tomoyo…

-Me alegra qué hayas venido Shaoran, pero qué es lo qué te trae por aquí, comúnmente siempre le cuentas todo a Sakura- dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Bueno... yo… es que… yo…

-Vamos, solo dilo, no creo que sea tan malo- le decía Tomoyo

-Vale, vale, ya te digo… es solo qué últimamente…

-últimamente qué?

- con calma, que te digo… últimamente me ha dado cuenta de que Sakura… de qué Sakura…-Tomoyo con cara de ya suéltalo de una buena vez, esto es emocionante- …DE QUÉ SAKURA ME GUSTA MUCHO!

-…

-…

-Y porque no se lo has dicho?

-…es que…tengo miedo…

-Miedo?

-… si tengo miedo de qué si le digo me rechace, me deje de hablar se aleje y ya ni siquiera pueda estar cerca de ella…

-… Vamos Shaoran, yo conozco a Sakura y yo se qué ella no se alejará de ti…

-Tu crees?

-Si y yo se qué ella podrá responderte con toda sinceridad cuando se lo digas-

-… esta bien… creo qué se lo diré… algún día…

Por otro lado…

-… no, no estoy segura de ello, no se te hace demasiado… mmm…no se … formal?

-No, a mi me agrada como te queda… y conozco a alguien qué también le gustaría como te ves…

- a qué te refieres?

- no a nada

- vamos Tomoyo, dímelo, a parte solo es un festival más

-…mmm… no… no creo que vaya a ser solo uno más…-decía Tomoyo por lo bajo

Estaban organizando el festival de las flores (si, ya se qué suena muy trillado, pero es qué ese escenario me encanta) y Tomoyo estaba encargada de la decoración y de la organización de los eventos… como también iban a participar pequeños de la primaria iban a hacer una obra de teatro…(no entrare en detalles porque realmente no es eso lo qué interesa y no se de qué tratara, pero se qué tiene algo qué ver con… FLORES!.. lo siento es qué me encantan!)

Una tarde…

-NO PUEDO!

-Vamos Shaoran, claro qué puedes

-Como crees Tomoyo he estado con ella casi toda mi vida y de repente llegar y decirle "oye ¿sabes que me gustas mucho y te amo con todo mi corazón?", no suena a la conversación qué tendrías cualquier día con tu mejor amiga…

-pero es qué no va a ser cualquier día… es el día en el qué le dirás lo qué sientes por ella… no puede ser un día cualquiera…

-bueno, bueno… pero si no le digo yo no tengo la culpa…es demasiado pronto.. Lo acabo de notar…. Bueno ni tanto… y decirle tan rápido no se me hace lo mejor

-Pero realmente lo sientes… entonces díselo…

-Bien se lo diré- dice Shaoran con la cara de valiente más graciosa qué Tomoyo jamás hubiera visto

* * *

**N/A:** **Pues e aqui el primer capitulo de mi primer fic yo se que pues no igual y no es el mejor, pero a mi me encanta y me encantaría que dejaran reviews y me dijeran que les parece**


	2. Recuerdos y declaraciones

**Capítulo 2**

**Recuerdos y declaraciones**

Ha llegado el día del festival… Y Sakura va vestida con un hermoso vestido(n/a: tal vez ponga un dibujo de este por aquí en alguna parte) se veía muy linda esa día y sobre todo con la ayuda de Tomoyo qué a parte de tener todas las responsabilidades qué tenia por el festival la había ayudado a elegir su vestido y a arreglarse para ese día, a parte de qué había estado ayudando a Shaoran para qué se animara a decirle a Sakura todo lo qué sentía…Sakura llegaría sola al festival porque Tomoyo tenía qué "resolver algunos detalles de la organización"…(si como no, ni ella se la creyó )

Se quedaron de ver en la entrada de la escuela… claro qué Sakura no sabía qué Shaoran también estaría ahí… pero también había alguien más ahí…llamado Jauregui

flashback+

Justo cuando Sakura tenia 11 años +

-Por fin no podía esperar más para este campamento-

-Si, no puedo creer qué por fin aya llegado el momento para irnos-

-Jauregui, te quieres sentar conmigo en el autobús, es qué Tomoyo se va a ir con Naoko…

-Si, claro Sakura

-qué lastima qué Shaoran aya tenido qué ir a pasar las vacaciones en China se va a perder de algo muy emocionante-

-Si, qué lastima-

Ya en el hotel…

-Sakura, te gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo por la playa?

-Si, claro Jauregui… Tomoyo, luego regreso, iremos a dar una vuelta

-Si Sakura no te preocupes

En la playa…

-Sakura…

-Si, Jauregui?

-Yo quería decirte qué...

-qué Jauregui?

-Bueno, es qué yo quería decirte… decirte qué … qué yo te quiero mucho…

-Yo también te quiero mucho Jauregui-"creo qué no se refiere a qué me quiere mucho como amiga cierto?…"-

-si, pero yo… ah!... qué diablos!... lo qué yo realmente quiero decir es qué tu me gustas mucho… y… qué si quieres ser mi novia!

-…"no lo puedo creer… es qué yo lo quiero mucho… pero realmente lo quiero como un amigo… bueno, no… realmente a mi también me gustaba… pero pensé qué con el no iba a pasar jamás nada… y ahora realmente solo me gustaría qué fuera mi amigo…"- pensaba Sakura

-…

-Yo… yo… no puedo…

-…

-es solo qué… mira… yo también te quiero mucho… pero realmente solo te quiero como mi amigo… no podría ser tu novia… realmente no podría…

-…

-…

-hum… esta bien… te parece bien si regresamos?...

fin del flash back +

Jauregui estaba con sus amigos… y de repente volteó hacia la entrada y la vio… No podía creer qué fuera ella… la pequeña niña de quien se había enamorado…

-Jauregui…- decía su amiga

-…

-Jauregi!

-he? A sí, lo siento, te decía qué…- mientras pensaba-"qué cambiada se ve… me agrada…"

-Tomoyo!

-Hola Sakura, qué bueno qué llegas!- decía Tomoyo arrastrando a Shaoran

-ee… Ho… Hola …"wow"- Pensaba Shaoran-" Se va tan tierna pero tan… madura?... talvez…."

-vamos a caminar¿no chicos?

-Si, claro Tomoyo…

Había muchos estantes (puestos o como les quieran decir) con flores de diferentes tamaños, colores y aromas.(todas muy bellas por cierto) Mientras pasaban donde había muchas lilys…(se escribe así?... bueno el chiste es qué me encantan!)

-Sakura¿no te encantan estas?

-Sipi, son mis flores favoritas, me encanta como se ven más oscuras en el centro y también como huelen, tan dulce…-Sakura se perdió entre tantas flores…

-ves, te dije qué eran sus flores favoritas…

-Pero no se te hace muy cursi el asunto de las flores?…

-No , claro qué no, le van a encantar…

-Bueno …- Le decía Shaoran a Tomoyo todo azorado, mientras iba a comprar un ramo de flores.

Un rato después… poco antes del atardecer, todos caminaban por el parque recordando divertidas anécdotas…

-Te acuerdas del festival de los ositos de felpa…

-Si, era genial dando vueltas para todos lados tratando de verlos todos…

--por cierto, para quien son esas flores Shaoran?- pregunto Sakura

-…creo que tengo qué irme chicos, nos vemos luego- les dice Tomoyo dejándolos solos

-… Yo… Sakura?

-Si?

-…. yo… y… yo… quiero de…. Son para ti -.-"no podré decirlo…"- pensaba Shaoran

-Para mi?... yo… muchas gracias… pero… porque?...

-Porque…tu… t… tu me gu…tu me gustas mucho Sakura… "Lo dije… no lo puedo creer…"

-….

-….

Qué silencio… se veían muy tiernos…. Viéndose a los ojos… con un bello atardecer de fondo… y para terminarla de amolar… pétalos de sakura cayendo… de quien sabe donde... pero bueno…

-"¿qué hago?...AHHHHHHH!... Tomoyo!"- pensaba la pequeña sakura

-…..pues… hum…, creo qué debo regresar a mi casa….

-yo…. Esta bien…

-¿quieres qué te acompañe a casa Sakura?...

-Yo… yo, no muchas gracias, creo qué me quedare a dar una vuelta….

-bueno… pues…. Creo qué…. Entonces te veo en la escuela…-

-… si…. Nos vemos mañana…

* * *

**Segundo cap, por favor dejen reviews!**


	3. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 3**

**Reencuentro**

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de la hora que era, tuvo que regresar corriendo a su casa, porque ya había oscurecido y casualmente, ese día le tocaba hacer la cena, peor obviamente… la termino haciendo su hermano.

Toda la cena se la paso muy pensativa y a pesar de que su papá y su hermano le hablaban ella solo podía quedarse con sus pensamientos…

"Por que a mi? Y justo ahora… yo se que me gusta... pero siento que hay algo que he dejado incompleto en algun lugar y realmente no se que es, es como si en este preciso instante supiera que mi amor por Shaoran no es completamente puro y que a pesar de que lo quiero como a nadie en el mundo... hubiera alguien mas… pero quien será... no lo se... no lo puedo recordar ."

-SAKURA!

-eh? Ah si hermano, perodon, pero me decias?

- que mejor te vayas dormir monstruo tienes una cara horrible… mas de lo normal tengo que admitir.

- ah? Ah! Si, no hay problema, de cualquier forma yo ya me iba…

Toya se quedo completamente frustrado porque Sakura ni se habia dado cuenta de que la había llamado monstruo, eso era muy extraño en ella y no sabia que podria tener.

Al siguiente día en la escuela Tomoyo había llegado temprano para preguntarle a Shaoran que había sucedido con Sakura después de que ella los había dejado.

Al parecer Shaoran venía un poco tarde, y no se le veí completamente feliz, pero ¿Por qué?

-Buenos días Shaoran, como te va?

- Hola Tomoyo…- (que entuciasmo, me ha contagiado! -.- eso fue sarcasmo)

- Que sucede pequeño? Porque esa cara tan larga?

- eh? Cual?

-Shaoran, que sucedió ayer con Sakura?

- Yo… pues se lo dije… pero

-pero que?

- pues yo pensé que las flores… y el momento… yo… de verdad pense que Sakura me quería, pero… cuando se lo dije… simplemente no respondió nada y decidió que tenia que regresar a su casa…

- y no la acompañaste?

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero ella no me dejó… me dijo que nos veríamos hoy…

Tomoyo estaba de frente así que pudo ver en momento en el que Sakura entro en el salón, no con una cara muy alegre hay que puntualizar, tenía la mirada perdida y no obtuvieron más que un vago "hola" de ella.

En otra parte de la escuela…

-Muy bien señor Jáuregui, pues por aquí no hay mas que arreglar, puede usted ingresar a su salón de clases hoy mismo, que le parece para la siguiente hora, ya que la clase ya ha comenzado.

-Si, muchas gracias, pero podría decirme cual será mi grupo?

-Pues a decir verdad, no tiene mucho de donde elegir, ya que solo hay uno, pero puede usted preguntar por el grupo de tercero

-Muy bien, pues paso a retirarme

-Si, la profesora le asignará a alguien que demuestre la escuela

Asi que salió de la dirección y se dirigió hacia la pequeña fuente en el centro del patio.

Para las ocho treinta de la mañana sonó el timbre, para marcar el final de la primera hora, y un cambio sustancial para la vida de mas de una persona en cierto salón de tercero.

-Hoy – dijo la profesora- Se nos une un nuevo compañero que ha esta lejos por algún tiempo, pero que ha regresado para unirse, un poco tarde, a este curso. Pasa por favor

-Gracias

Sakura estaba perdiada en sus cavilaciones y ni siquiera se habia enterado de que las clases habían comenzado, hasta que…

-Podrías presentarte para el grupo?

-ammm, Pues mi nombre es Ale… bueno, de cualquier forma no me diran asi, Mi nombre es Jáuregui, y hace un timpo estuve con algunos de ustedes, pero por razones, que en este momento no vienen al caso, me tuve que ir muy lejos, pero no hay problema, ya estoy aquí! jejeje- con una gran sonrisa.

En este momento Sakura volteó rápidamente hacia el pizarrón y vio algo… a alguien, que nunca pensó volvería a ver, de menos no ahí, no después de haberse ido tanto tiempo.

-Bueno, Jáuregui, porque no tomas asiento delante de Sakura, quien estoy segura de que estara complacida en llevarte a dar la vuelta por la escuela para que la conoscas.

Y como se podran imaginar, ps a los dos les calló el 20 y se quedaron asi de O.O. Jáuregui no supo ni siquiera como fue que llego a su lugar delante de Sakura, y ni uno ni otro por estar todavía en shock se dieron cuenta de que ya era la hora del receso. Pero hubo una persona que si noto l extraño de la situación para los dos.

-Ammm, Sakura?

-…

-Sakura?

-…

-SAKURA!

-eh?... mande tomoyo?

- No se supone que llevarías a Jáuregui a dar una vuelta por la escuela para que la conociera?

-que? Ah! si… yo… si

Tomoyo sonriendo por lo bajo, aunque realmente preocupándose por su amiga porque sabía que algo la tenia muy preocupada y creía que sabia lo que era.

-Jauregui…- con una voz realmente baja que ni ella pudo escuachar y obviamente, el otro ni en cuenta.

-Ejem! Jauregui?

-si?- mientras decía esto volteo para ver quien lo llamaba, y se dio cuenta de que era Sakura, lo que lo hizo ruborizarse enormemente

-Hola, como has estado?

- O.O yo… este… bien…

-Sakura, si quieres yo puedo acom…

-TOMOYO!- la interrumpió Sahoran

-que sucede Shaoran?

-Me podrias acompañar, nesecito decirte algo…

-Claro!- como buena amiga no pudo dejar de aceptar la invitación de Shaoran, a pesar de que no quería dejar sola a Sakura con Jauregui porque no sabia como estaria la situación después de tanto tiempo. Asi que esto dejo solos a sakura y a Jauregui

-Yo… asi que… que me mostraras primero?

- Emmm porque no vamos a lafuente que hay en el patio?

-…Yo te sigo

Iban caminando por el patio, no muy cerca, sin decir nada, porque no estaban seguros de que decir. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas que no se habían dicho, sentimientos encontrados.

-Y que ha pasado con tu vida pequeña sakura?

-Yo… pues nada muy interesante, como podras darte cuenta sigo por aquí

-Vamos, tiene que haber pasado algo mejor que solo quedarse aquí

-Pues supongo que… segui con mi vida por un rato, igual que antes, con mas y nuevos amigos, pero pues no ha cambiado en nada

-Y que tal con esos galanes?

-ja… galanes-"que curioso que pregunte…o.o"- pues uno o dos… cai mas de lo que me hubiera gusta con alguien… pero todo termino bien… Y como te ha ido a ti?

-Pues me fui un tiempo a vivir con mi familia para resolver algunos asuntos que teniamos pendientes, y después de mucho, regrese, pero nunca pude encontrar a alguien porque me di cuenta que no he dejado de querer a alguien mas…

-…

-…

-y puedo… pre…

-… no te preocupes, con el tiempo lo sabrás…

Le dio un fuerte abrazo dejando claro que no la dejaría nunca, aunque no se lo dijera, el realmente lo sentía, y esperaba que ella en algun momento se llegara a dar cuenta. Asi quedo todo por ese día…

* * *

**¿Que opinan, no soy tan mala:D espero que les este gustando :P**


	4. Decisiones

**NA: Vaya que he cambiado mucho desde que comencé a escribir esta historia, y perdonenme si no puedo continuarla con el mismo estilo, ya que mi situación ha cambiado demasiado y la historia no podra seguir por el mismo camino, pero a lo que estamos**

**­**

Capítulo 4

…Ya habian pasado tres semanas desde que Jauregui se unio a su grupo y la situación resultaba algo compleja para los tres, cuatro si tomamos en cuenta que a Tomoyo le gusta tanto cuidar de sus amigos y tratar de que estén bien.

Después del abrazo que compartieron Sakura y Jauregui la conversación comenzo a fluir muy fácilmente, como cuando tenian once años y no habian declarado tener sentimientos el uno por el otro, Shaoran también se encontraba en el panorama, desde siempre habían ido los tres juntos a la escuela y ahora que volvían a estar en el mismo grupo las salidas a las maquinitas o a caminar al parque y comer helado eran algo comun entre ellos. Sakura no había respondido nada a la declaración de Shaoran, no porque no lo quisiera, sino mas bien por miedo a que al corresponderle se equivocara o eso la pusiera entre los dos.

Tomoyo sabía muy bien que Sakura había sentido algo por Jauregui en algun momento y nunca lo había dejado atra, pero sus caminos se habían separado y no le habia dado chance a pensarlo mas, pero también sabia que ahora tenia sentimientos por Shaoran también y esto la ponia en una situación muy difícil porque no sabia que hacer ni a quien dedicar aquellos sentimientos.

Mientras tanto, se acercaba la temporada de examenes de medio termino y todos estaban atiborrados de cosas que estudiar, pero también estaban desesperados porque los examenes pasaran ya que tenian un programado una salida de grupo a un bosque donde se sembraban arboles de navidad y que también tenia un area en donde podias acariciar venados, aunque no solo habia venados, sino también conejos, burros, puerquitos salvajes, cuyos, un camello, vacas, chivos, gallinas y emus, si!, emus; lo que marcaba también el comienzo de las vacaciones…

El miércoles de la ultima semana de exámenes estaban Sakura y Tomoyo estudiando en casa de Tomoyo, estaban tomando un descanso del estudio y justo les habian traido unos vasos de limonada bien frios…

- Sakura, ¿ya pensaste que ropa vas a ponerte para ir al paseo el viernes?

- eh? … ropa?

- Si, no puedes ir por ahí con cualquier cosa, a parte sabes que nos dieron permiso de ir con otra cosa que o fuera el uniforme…

- Vaya, lo habia olvidado por completo, el viaje del viernes… supongo que unos jeans y una playera bastaran, no?

- que si serás olvidadiza Sakura, una playera y unos jeans… los jeans te la paso, pero no voy a dejarte ir con cualquier playera…

- …

- Sakura?... Sakura?!, estas escuchandome?

- eh?.. yo … esteee… claro Tomoyo…

- ya sabia yo, ¿en que estas pensando niña?, se no ta que no estas aquí

- … yoo... nada

- nada no es nada, - tomado a Sakura de las manos - niña si no te conociera te creeria, pero resulta que hemos estado juntas toda la vida, y que me digas que nada no hace que no vea lo despistada que estas

- Tomoyo… yo… no … no se que hacer, que de repente legara Jauregui justo después de que Shoran dijera que le gusto no me ha ayudado en nada, no puedo hacerle caso a ninguno de los dos y me esta sacando de balance, no se que hacer ni que… hay, no se que siento por ninguno de los dos, es como tratar de hacerme decidir que prefiero mas si el chocolate o el jarabe de chocolate… (N.A: mas traumas de la autora jeje) … decisiones… no se que hacer – en este momento poniendo una cara de frustración que hace que Tomoyo se preocupe aun mas por su amiga

Pero como siempre, tiene un buen consejo (lol luv ya Tomo) –Mira yo se que no va a ser facil, pero lo que puedes hacer es… una lista de los pros y los contras de cada uno… dejame terminar- antes de que Sakura la pudiera interrumpir- y Lugo la tiras y sigues a tu corazon

Lo unico qu puede hacer Sakura al escuchar a su amiga darle este consejo es quedársele viendo muy perpleja antes de terminar de escuchar como la apura para tomar una decisión para que pueda tener la cabeza libre para decidirse por una playera para el viaje (lol)

No es que Tomoyo no se lo tome en serio, pero sabe que tampoco puede agobiar mas a Sakura al respecto, sabe que va a tomar su consejo y lo pensará, pero no podia apresurarla sino las cosas no iban a salir bien y no estaria tomando la dicision en las mejores circunstancias…

**N.A: Espero que vaya bien y si estan leyendo esto dejen sus comentarios y que les gustaría que pase en los proximos capitulos :D**


End file.
